


古雷·佛塞特的失敗

by yuasakoto429



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuasakoto429/pseuds/yuasakoto429
Summary: 古加古雷失敗了，但並非一無所獲
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 9





	古雷·佛塞特的失敗

「加洛，你──有考慮跟我發生性關係嗎？」

與古雷平穩的語調形成懸殊落差的話語，不合時宜的打亂加洛的步調，在聽到瞬間就直觀理解問話內容的加洛，啜飲到一半的咖啡因為驚訝而從口中噴出去，在他眼前成為了華麗的拋物線，最終濺落在餐桌上。

加洛立刻站起身，拿起餐巾紙連忙擦拭，明明波及的面積並不大，他卻仔細檢視範圍內的每個角落，就像在掩飾尷尬一樣。

處理完後，加洛重新泡了一杯咖啡坐回座位上，而始作俑者彷彿什麼事都沒發生似的，將所有表情藏在報紙後方，加洛心想根本就是犯規，就像躲在掩護後面，對著毫無防禦能力的目標射擊一樣。

「古雷，你的個性也變差勁了，一大早就拿我開玩笑……」

雖然有些生氣，但最後選擇不追究的加洛，只是帶著無奈向對方抱怨，但是在聽到加洛的話語後，古雷放下報紙，加洛恰好與對方赤紅的眼瞳對上視線。

「玩笑？」

「難道不是嗎？而且還是黃色玩笑……」

「你誤會了，我一向不開玩笑。」

確實，加洛認知的古雷言出必行，正因如此，這句話才造成加洛更大的困惑，但緊接著古雷的話語就像在加洛的神經中樞丟了炸彈一樣。

「這是提議，或者你可以把它看成一個邀約。」

「──古雷，你的腦袋沒有問題嗎？」瞠目結舌聽完古雷的話語，加洛花了一些時間消化後，做出結論。

面對加洛失禮的話語，古雷只是面無表情地反擊。

「只有這句話不想被你說，這個笨蛋結晶的集合體。」

「如果不想被我這麼說，就好好檢討自己剛才到底說了什麼吧！」加洛不服氣地反駁。

「把你的身體分割開來，要是有任一分子能夠跟笨蛋不扯上關係都會令我感到驚訝，我很清楚我說了什麼，問題在於你無法理解。」

「我無法理解？」加洛拉高語調，眉毛也跟著揚起，雙手環抱胸口瞪視古雷繼續開口：「打亂你的人生計畫、成為礙眼的存在，對於你對『加洛·提莫斯』抱持的厭惡，不會有人比我更理解了！」

在聽完加洛的話語，古雷嘆了一口氣，閉上眼輕捏著眉間。

看著那樣的古雷，雖然好像一時之間取得交鋒的勝利，但用了彷彿重創對方舊疾的卑劣招式，加洛全然沒有戰勝的喜悅。

「抱歉，說得太過火了。」最後還是輸給愧疚感，加洛主動將姿態放低，卻不打算改變立場，接著說道：「但是你明明不會說出那些話……」

「確實，以前身為司政官的古雷·佛塞特，是絕對不會說出那樣的話語。」古雷沒有否認。

「所以到底發生了什麼事？」傾著身子探出頭的加洛，向古雷拋出了詢問。

古雷·佛塞特的失敗

普羅米亞離去後的地球，古雷·佛塞特面對新政府的審判，在過往支持者民意的施壓以及利益考量下，最終以重建普羅米波利斯以及終生受制於政府作為代價，獲得假釋出獄。

身為現今的英雄——加洛·提莫斯自願作為古雷·佛塞特的監察保護官，對於政府來說，監察保護官這樣敏感的身分，既能牽制英雄加洛、又能監督古雷，簡直一箭雙雕。

倘若不理解這一身分所包含的利害關係，或許只能稱作是笨蛋了。在那之前，古雷曾經跟加洛分析背後所代表的一切，然而在明白箇中原由還願意接受的人，已經突破古雷認為「笨蛋」這個字眼能形容的極限，大概從根本，就不能跟正常人類相提並論吧？

加洛·提莫斯是用古雷所熟悉的常識沒辦法定義的人類，更無法透過科學觀察測量檢證，認知到這一點的古雷放棄抵抗，接受跟監察保護官加洛提莫斯同居的安排。

在一起共同生活前，加洛開口邀請古雷到他的雙親墓前獻花，大概對於加洛而言，除了是儀式之外，也等同於向古雷發出和解的告知。

下車後，加洛來到古雷的左手側，從釋放後還未獲得裝戴義肢的許可，古雷左邊的衣袖晃蕩無依，加洛撐起了傘，讓古雷得以避免被從天而降的雪花沾濕，冬日的墓園裡，只有兩人行進著，古雷看向一旁的加洛，一反常態穿著深色的長袖衣物，古雷把視線轉回前方後不久，在目的地前停下腳步。

在墓前兩人佇足許久，直到加洛蹲下身把花束擺放在墓碑前的地上後，古雷問道：「這樣就可以了嗎？」

「什麼？」不明白古雷的話語是在指什麼的加洛，站起身發出了疑問。

但古雷只是凝望墓碑，不打算解釋，因為一旦再深入，古雷認為那就過於得寸進尺了。

「啊！」旋即加洛才像想起什麼的發出呼聲，是想起日後兩個人必須共同生活的事了嗎？對於加洛的腦袋迴路跟常人迥異的程度，古雷也無法斷定。

「嗯，這樣就可以了。古雷要繼續說謊也好，討厭我也罷，到時候那都是我自己一個人的責任，絕對不會怪罪到古雷身上。」

加洛說出這句話的瞬間，古雷呼出的氣息在空氣中結成白霧，再輕吸一口，冰冷的涼意侵襲古雷的鼻腔，再蔓延到心臟，讓他感到些許疼痛。

有時候，加洛的率直就像一把傲慢的利刃。

但那也正是加洛的強大之處，正因為對自身絕對的相信與坦承，不把情感寄託在他人身上，得以健全的自我。

一度作為加洛心中唯一倚賴的古雷，卻親手連同根基一起毀壞，同時聽到這番話語，又像看著幼鳥離巢的親鳥，格外心情複雜。

但若非加洛如此強大，是沒有辦法再度站在因為否定自我而企圖毀滅地球的古雷身邊的吧？人總是自私的，古雷有所自覺，到頭來他還是憑藉著加洛的這份堅強，得到了面對一切的勇氣。

宛如踩在加洛的傷口上。

加洛曾經對古雷投注了多少的愛意與信任，古雷的背叛就給予了多少的疼痛。

任何人都不會再度接納，但是加洛以寬大的器量做到了——那正是因為他將一切的責任都歸結於自身後，所接受並得到的結論。

「不論發生什麼事，都不能阻止我的滅火魂。」

沒錯，加洛·提莫斯不是一般人，無法跟世界上的任一人相提並論。

因為他是唯一無二，對於帶著惡意摧毀兩人關係的古雷·佛塞特而言，相性最差勁、最惡劣的對手。

「——所以，我對古雷的愛也不會因此改變。」

加洛的語調清晰而明亮，彷彿在沉靜的墓地傳來的回聲一般。

「……抱歉。」藏在心中十多年的道歉，終於脫口而出，曾經認為就這樣什麼都不說也好，因為並不奢求原諒，但是抱持著逃避心情的古雷‧佛塞特在此刻輸了，因為他的原罪——加洛·提莫斯，確確實實地赦免了他。

＊

過去古雷與加洛僅只於表面接觸，空泛的褒獎、虛假的憧憬已經無法再作為偽裝，坦誠相見的兩人，最初的尷尬在時間的洗滌下逐漸消逝，在那之後的兩年，也就是現在，兩人已經能心平氣和在餐桌上共度早晨。

說是成為了家人有些過頭，但至少能夠和平共處。

可是對於古雷而言還不夠。

曾經作為加洛唯一的英雄，如今成為加洛所解救世界眾人中的其中一人，比起從名為普羅米波利斯的神龕上掉落，不能再作為加洛心中特別的存在這點更令古雷感到失落。

古雷知道，加洛對自己所抱持的「愛」，並不涉指「戀人」層面，但古雷企圖將之混為一談，沒辦法，古雷可是為了自身的贖罪、把全世界捲入災難，究極自私的具現化體，所以會想把在得知一切真相、知道自己的真面目，卻寬怒了過錯並且依舊奉獻愛給古雷的生物獨佔，也是人之常情。

有時他會因為內疚而譴責自身，如果還擁有人類的良知，就不該作出這樣的行為，然而所有的罪惡感，還是在對於迫切得到加洛的感情面前被泯滅。

所以古雷主動出擊了。

「憑我對你抱持好感這點，不能構成理由嗎？」

聽完古雷的回應，加洛歛下眼。

「難以相信……」

加洛的反應，是過去無法正視自身的感情，並正確地向加洛傳達的古雷所犯下的過錯，被懷疑也無可厚非；如同重建普羅米修斯，古雷的錯誤也理應由他來修正，然而就像是自食惡果，明明加洛對古雷表達了好意，加洛自身卻像是一開始所表示的態度──對古雷完全不抱以期待，咖啡的苦澀卡在舌尖，沒有比抱持著好意卻無法傳達到對方心裡更加寂寞的事了。

「再說，倘若有需求的話，其他對象更適合。」一字一句緩慢斟酌，對於率直的加洛而言，有這般程度的顧慮，在古雷看來，是很少見的事。

「什麼意思……」

「我是男人，而古雷過去的對象都是女性不是嗎？」

「那只是為了增加曝光率的媒體操作而已……你呢？」確實如加洛所說，過去身為司政官曾因公事需求而與數名女性有所往來，但是與她們之間的關像並非加洛所想像，除了司政官的職責不允許，一心移民的古雷也沒有那樣的意思，但被提起，才想到這或許也是加洛顧慮的因素之一。

「我？雖然沒有試過但不是特別排斥……，我怎麼想不重要吧，就算撇去性別，這樣的事還是跟互相喜歡的人一起比較好。」似乎沒想到會被反問，加洛有些訝異，但還是老實回答。

「……所以你討厭我嗎？」聽完加洛的話語，古雷沉默了好一會，再度開口。

「怎麼可能！是古雷討厭我吧？」完全不明白古雷為什麼會這麼想的加洛，將吃驚全反映在表情上。

「最開始我不是說……」才打算糾正加洛，未出口的話語就被對方打斷。

「會對我有好感什麼的，只是因為古雷跟我相處久了，又很少跟其他人接觸所產生的錯覺吧？」

在加洛說完後，室內發出巨大的聲響，木製的桌子被敲壞了一角，如果不是義手，肯定早已鮮血淋漓，自從同居後，古雷就不曾在加洛面前發過這麼大的脾氣，但即使如此，加洛的表情也沒有一絲變化。

「……你總是能輕易地讓我生氣。」對加洛的話語感到憤怒的同時，古雷也不知道還能採取什麼手段讓加洛理解，但是造成現下困境的是古雷自己這點，更令他感到無力。

「抱歉，我實在無法接受。」

沒錯，加洛沒有理由接受，被這句話再度落井下石的古雷低下了頭。

但是被稱為讓他一帆風順人生中唯一的意外，再度發揮了本事。

「要做也不是不行。」

出乎意料，加洛同意了古雷的邀約。

「加洛？不是說無法接受……」感到疑惑的古雷抬起頭，加洛環抱著胸口噘著嘴，表情絕對稱不上愉快，但是也沒有任何遲疑地回應著：「雖然說沒有理由接受，但也沒有理由拒絕不是嗎？」

也就是不需要理由，確實對於某一部份的人來說，「性」的確是不需要理由。

雖然可以這麼解釋，事情最後也照著古雷所希望的方向進行，但內心依舊相當不踏實的古雷，因為不打算放棄難得的機會，所以並沒有提出異議。

「那麼就這個周末的晚上吧。」

就這樣輕率地敲定行程。

＊

加洛在煩惱。

對於未知的事物感到不安時，有些人會有尋求非科學力量的傾向，如果是這樣或許會比較輕鬆吧？但是加洛沒辦法，從被古雷捨棄的那時，只能相信著自己的加洛，沒有辦法把自身的壓力寄託在無形的存在上，一切都只能由他承擔。

場景是古雷的寢室，即使兩人同居，作為彼此的私人空間，加洛幾乎不曾踏入過古雷的房間，彷彿入侵聖域的禁忌感——光是認知到這點，就讓加洛覺得把過去二十一年的恐懼量化並且總和起來，都沒有辦法與現在相比，伴隨浴室傳來的水聲以及時間的流逝，加洛只想大喊「我改變主意了！」然後衝出房門，臨陣退卻不是男子漢的應有作為，可是跟加洛面臨相同處境的男性，應該都能體諒他的想法。

但是如果真的這麼做，古雷會受傷吧，不、是絕對會受傷。

在古雷對加洛釋出好意時，加洛的確受寵若驚，畢竟最初兩人並不融洽，原以為禮貌中帶著疏離的互動就是極限了。

加洛知道，直接向他人表達好意的行為，對原本自我嫌惡到無可救藥的古雷來說是多困難的事，雖然不知道古雷的內心轉折，但加洛認為古雷能夠再度肯定自身是件好事，正因如此，當成為了古雷的對象的那刻，無法拒絕的加洛就陷入進退兩難的處境。

「也只能硬著頭皮去面對了，之後的事之後再想吧……」確認意願後，對於擔當被插入方的角色加洛並沒有太大的抵抗，因此在古雷的交代下做好了事前準備，男性間性行為要注意的細節出乎意料的多，要不是加洛嚴正拒絕，古雷連清洗的步驟都打算代為操刀。

「這就像是父母親照顧嬰孩、幫忙換尿布一樣正常不是嗎？」

「我已經是成年人了，你也不是我的父母！不要把無視人類尊嚴這種事說的跟呼吸一樣正常！」

「……只是個比喻。對於童年的你疏於照顧是我的失職，所以想找機會連本帶利補償。」

「古雷……你難道是變態？」要把排泄的衝動暴露在他人面前，性知識的認知還在常識範圍內的加洛而言，根本是無法忍受的事，他有些難以置信地看向古雷。

「怎麼會，只是共同的前置準備有助於培養情趣。」不把加洛的批評當作一回事的古雷，再三叮嚀加洛不要傷及腸道後，還是放手讓加洛自行處理。

把這種惡趣味當成情趣？還有像家長一樣叮嚀遠足前小學生的舉動也給我停止！

帶著複雜感情的加洛就在手忙腳亂的狀況下結束一切，來到對方房間，接著等待古雷淋浴結束。

坐在床側胡思亂想的加洛，在聽到背後的腳步聲後轉過頭，僅有下半身穿著褲子的古雷從浴室走了出來，明明有更優先擔憂的事，但一看到從金色髮絲滴落的水珠沿著古雷的臉頰滑落，兩年的時光中刻在加洛骨子裡的慣性，讓他忘卻恐懼，站起身從櫥櫃的抽屜裡拿出毛巾，披在古雷頭上，用對方的頭頂當作施力點，拉扯著毛巾的兩端來回擦拭，古雷俯視著加洛，赤色的瞳孔把加洛的動作盡收眼底，在那樣的目光下，加洛有些難為情，突然停下又顯得更加怪異，只得繼續手上的動作。

「好歹擦乾再出來……不會逃走的。」說完話語後，加洛又小聲地補了一句，踮起腳尖，伸出手覆蓋在毛巾上，粗魯地搓揉著先前遺漏的地方。

古雷向著加洛貼近時，過近的距離以及對方身上的熱氣讓加洛的身體瞬間僵直，利用頃刻的破綻，古雷的義手貼住加洛的腰側，另一手托住後頸，帶著濕氣的柔軟指腹貼著肌膚鮮明的溫度，讓加洛瞪著古雷的雙眼，上面彷彿覆蓋了一層濕潤的水氣。

「加洛，把眼睛閉起來。」

「為什麼，不閉不行嗎！」越是到了最後的關頭，加洛就越不想配合，明明已經答應，卻有一種順著對方的意思就輸了的感覺，是意氣用事吧？加洛心想自己其實出乎意料的小心眼。

「也是可以，但是會稍微有點不好意思就是。」對加洛的抵抗不以為意的古雷湊近了臉。

還不明白古雷在說什麼，就只能看著映照在對方瞳孔上自己的倒影逐漸放大，接著，還沒出口的疑問就被全部吞噬了。

最先從嘴唇上傳來的是柔軟的觸感，接著舌頭在毫無抵禦的狀態下入侵口腔，帶著某種企圖肆意翻攪溫熱的內部，外側的臉頰被對方輕輕地揉捏，想拉開距離腰際的那隻粗壯的手卻固執地禁錮自己，還是第一次，加洛強烈的意識到兩人之間的體格差異。加洛只能頑強地用舌頭抵抗，但笨拙的動作似乎被視為邀請，古雷的舌頭更加放蕩地纏繞上來。被溫柔地舔舐、親密地吸吮著，就像是被捕食的獵物一樣，從交接的口中發出了濕潤的聲響，讓原先沉溺在親吻的加洛找回意識，他不滿地拍打著古雷的手臂，對方終於抽開身，凝視著加洛舔了舔嘴唇，看著那樣的情景，加洛臉上的熱度就不自覺升高了。

短暫地歇息後，古雷再度湊近，但這次加洛迅速伸出雙手擋在古雷與自己的面前，順帶後退一步拉出了兩人間的距離。

「沒有必要親吻吧？」

「為什麼？」面對古雷的問話，加洛的眼神往一旁飄移。

性對於加洛而言，是可有可無的事，因為在加洛的腦袋裡，過去這件事完全被劃分在思考範疇外。

人類或多或少都有性需求，加洛也知道，但自己大概是性慾特別寡淡的類型，學生時代從同儕的聊天中意識到這點，多虧如此，才可以將重心完全放在救火隊員的訓練上。

第一次性行為是在高中，對象是比加洛大幾歲的女性，兩人僅有幾面之緣，護送喝醉的對方回到家後被對方襲擊了，因為情況太過突然，就這樣迎來初體驗。在那之後，加洛認為性的確是舒服的事，但除此之外就沒有更多的意義了，因為他既沒有可以耽溺的時間，也沒有作為交往的對象；換句話說，也就是性對於他的認知而言，就只是性而已，不需要寄託某種情感，對於加洛與古雷兩人關係來說，或許是最正確的選擇也說不定，所以，加洛認為兩人不需要像戀人一樣接吻。

「沒有必要就是沒有必要。」加洛沒有把理由說出口，只是依舊拒絕著古雷，在對方眼裡看來，也許就像賭氣的小孩子一樣。

作為回應，從加洛的掌心傳來濕熱的觸感，在想像正體為何物後，加洛的下腹泛起一陣顫慄，腦中也浮現方才親吻的場景，眼前古雷殷紅的舌頭更證實加洛的想像，溫熱的舌尖一路沿著手掌上去，來到加洛的指尖，開始輕輕地啃咬著，熱氣衝上臉的瞬間，加洛連忙把手抽回來，沒有了阻擋的古雷，向前跨步再度貼緊加洛，加洛反射性的往後退，兩人就這樣一前一後，彷彿毫無默契的舞步踉蹌地倒落在床上。

仰視天花板的時候加洛察覺大事不妙，背後是柔軟的床墊，「咕……好重！」古雷跨坐在自己上方，但一瞬間視野再度轉換，加洛變成在古雷身上，就像是要壓制住加洛的不滿，在加洛開口抱怨前，古雷抬起身再度貼上了嘴唇，不同於上次的強勢，這次對方的舌頭輕柔地刮搔口腔內側，一邊用手輕柔摩娑加洛的頸側，就像烙印一樣熱度殘留在肌膚上，帶著細繭的手指順著肩膀，一路沿著手臂滑下去，古雷變換了姿勢，另一手在在加洛腰側的凹陷處按捏著，身體被擺佈的不快與陌生的刺癢交織在加洛心中，直到加洛口中發出咕噥聲，古雷才不捨地離開。

加洛可以清晰地感受古雷的手掌在自己的身體上遊走，當乳尖被古雷的指腹掠過時加洛無可抑制地弓起身體，出自於生理而非自願的反應讓加洛有些難為情，不滿地看向古雷，想著如果是玩弄的話也差不多適可而止了，對方卻相當投入、就像學者一樣熱衷於加洛身體每個部位的反應。

「古雷……」古雷卻對加洛的叫喚聲置若罔聞。

從胸口再到腹部，再順著大腿下去，來到內側時加洛的身體都跟著顫動起來，難以忍受地加洛終於喊了出來，並且用盡力氣推開了古雷。

被推到一旁的古雷撐起身體，皺著眉頭看向他：「加洛，怎麼了……」

「快點插入快點結束不就行了嗎？」

「加洛……」對於加洛的話語，古雷張開眼睛沉默好一會，嘆了一口氣繼續說：「你是真的做好準備了嗎？」

「我不會反悔的。」加洛固執地堅持著。

「我不是那個意思……」古雷撫著額際繼續說：「……變得像是在強迫你一樣，這樣不就是強暴了嗎？」說完後無力地垂下頭。

「因為有我的許可，所以不算是強暴。」

「但是，也並非完全心甘情願吧？」

加洛沒有回話。

得到了默認答案的古雷抬起頭，看著加洛停頓了許久，才問道：「……為什麼不一開始就拒絕呢？」

「看到你那副樣子，不答應的話就有種罪惡感……」加洛有些心虛地說著。

「竟然是因為這樣的原因……」雖然加洛的理由還在預想範圍內，但古雷還是受到了不小的打擊。

「若是那時放任不管，搞不好會引發很嚴重的事態，因為你只要一鑽牛角尖就會不擇手段。」

「真不想被你這麼說……」被說中的古雷並沒有反駁，只是兩人的立場與平時反了過來，難為情地摀住了臉。

看著原先還沉浸情緒裡的古雷撐起身子，坐在床側，見狀加洛跟著起身睜大眼睛問道。

「不繼續嗎？」

「不了。」

「為什麼？明明都做了準備，也期待到頭髮都忘了擦乾不是嗎？」

「……我也太過於不謹慎了。」

「那樣的古雷，還是第一次看到。」

「但那不是重點。」

「如果不是重點，一開始就不會提出邀約吧？」

「因為你，加洛，重點是你。」古雷轉過頭凝望著他。

「我？」加洛不明所以。

「雖然知道跟你之間的認知有誤差，但是沒想到是這樣巨大的程度。」

「完全不懂你在說什麼……」

「聽好了，性愛並不是角力，也沒有勝負之分，若是只有一方獲得滿足，那只是單純的洩慾。我認為的性愛是合作，彼此互相努力的取悅對方，當兩方的心靈跟肉體都得到滿足的時候，性愛的最高形式就完成。會說出希望我快點插入後結束這種話，就代表你不知道我把你看得多重要，加洛。」

無法消化古雷的話語，只能從中捕捉關鍵字的加洛，露出了困惑的表情。

重要？

誰？

「那是在指我嗎？」

事到如今，面對加洛的問話，古雷露出了無可奈何的笑容。

「兩年前在你雙親的墓前，還記得嗎？」

加洛點了頭，古雷繼續說下去。

「那個時候，你說的那段話，就是起點、就是這件事原因，也是我的動機。」

加洛沉默了好一下子，才開口：「那句話的意思是──你不需要再勉強自己。」

「我知道。」

「……說謊。」

「你就是這樣，固執地堅信著自己的理論。」說著責備的話語，但是古雷的笑容卻不再帶著憂愁。

「因為沒有理由相信」

「我愛你，加洛。」

「……不可能。」

面對加洛的拒絕，古雷並沒有退縮。

「不相信也可以，就如同你不求期待的愛著我，我也是如此，並不是為了滿足你，而是出於我的自由意志，純粹地愛著你，即使會被說厚顏無恥也無所謂。」

加洛難以置信地看著古雷說道：「……你是笨蛋嗎？」

「不，我不是笨蛋，因為這樣就對你太失禮了不是嗎？」

「因為……我也是笨蛋。」

「這倒是沒錯，給予了毫無顧忌的愛意、讓世界上最糟糕的人擁有勇氣的是你，那樣的表白，世界上沒有生物可以拒絕。」古雷伸出手撫上加洛的臉繼續說著：「即使如此，因為懦弱，一直沒有正視我們之間的問題，所以回應遲到了兩年；對不起、還有，謝謝，讓我相信自己還有能力愛你，加洛，這次能夠換你給我時間嗎？」

「這算什麼……」加洛的腦袋一片混亂，明明知道過往的古雷一直欺騙自己，也要求自己不要再抱有期待，只要不抱持期待，就算沒有得到回報，也不會失望，因為——一旦有了期待，就不能只在相信自己。

「原本就沒有期望你能馬上接受……但是沒關係，因為就算如此，我對你的愛也不會改變。」

兩年前抱著覺悟對古雷說出的話語，如今再度從古雷的口中被返還，那是與本人的意志無關，是自私、同時也是不求回報無私的愛意。

加洛的眼眶泛出了淚水，直到從嘴中嚐到鹹意，他才意識到發生了什麼事，焦躁地拿開了古雷的手。

「你不要在那邊自說自話阿！」

「這句話真想原封不動還給你。」

從邀約後，加洛心中一直有股莫名的煩躁。

最初，他認為這只是古雷為了達成某個目的的佯裝，但因為是古雷——是被加洛破壞生存目標古雷的要求，因此只要判斷沒有危險性，加洛都會竭盡所能的配合。

性對於加洛來說依舊是可有可無，可是絕非因為只是性而已，理由也的確不必，但從答應的那刻起，古雷就成為了加洛的理由，「但是為什麼非得是我呢？」加洛想要知道古雷的想法，那就是煩躁的來源。

加洛察覺到，從古雷告白的那刻，自己的態度就軟化了。確實背叛將昔日信任的基石全數摧毀，對於古雷的愛意，加洛沒有能夠憑恃的依據，既然如此，就透過身體來驗證吧，以前不是也有打一架就從仇人變成好朋友的故事嗎？

「繼續吧！」加洛擦了擦眼淚，對著古雷開口。

「你真的有理解我剛才說什麼嗎？」

「不是說了愛著我嗎！證明給我看！」

「不講道理啊！」

＊

「……我至少有這樣的權利吧！如果不是說謊，就證明給我看！」加洛下唇翹了起來，大概也覺得說出的話語過於孩子氣，而把視線移開迴避古雷，與平常爽朗的態度形成巨大的反差。

但古雷卻認為這樣的加洛相當惹人憐愛，能夠獨佔他人所不知道的加洛，消弭了古雷一直一來的不安，而越是意識到這點，加洛就顯得更加可愛、想要再看到更多——古雷圈起了加洛的腳踝，將加洛的腿帶往到面前，在古雷的動作下再度往後傾的加洛，用雙手撐起上半身，看古雷的目光中帶著疑問。

在加洛的注視下，古雷吻上了他的腳尖。

「古雷……！」加洛發出了制止，試圖抽回被囚禁的腳，但古雷沒讓他得逞，垂頭沿著加洛的腳背一路灑下輕吻，直至腳踝處時，停頓下來的古雷抬起頭，紅色的眼眸中帶著堅定的自信，用勢在必得的表情對加洛笑了。

「賭上古雷‧佛塞特的名義，絕對會讓你明白。」

「不要在這種地方賭上名字阿！」

對於古雷的那番姿態，加洛面紅耳赤抬起手臂遮住了雙方的視線。

最初，因為完全被加洛否定心意，古雷失去了耐性，因此打算用迂迴的方式逼迫加洛，等到加洛一點餘地也不剩，而不得不靠向他時，古雷就成功了；但加洛並非物品，而是有著個人意志的人類，那就是古雷的失誤。

正因為是加洛，所以古雷沒辦法無視，加洛的一切都牽動著古雷的感情，再度傷害加洛不為古雷所允許，在知道加洛勉強配合他的時候，古雷認知到了──比起古雷自己，重點是要讓加洛理解他的想法。

「我愛你，加洛。」古雷靠向加洛，在他耳邊說道，因為古雷的氣息加洛縮起身子沒有回應，古雷壓低了聲音再度喊道：「加洛……拜託了，把臉轉過來。」以前絕對不會說出口的話語從嘴裡流洩出來，是因為古雷知道加洛對於自己的請求一向難以拒絕。

「……犯規。」帶著埋怨的表情轉過頭的加洛，古雷摸著他的臉，加洛與他對上了視線，睜大的眼睛似乎明白了古雷的意圖，這次他主動閉上雙眼，過於緊張連眉頭都皺了起來，古雷看著那樣的臉笑了，輕撫了加洛脹紅的耳朵，然後再度貼上嘴唇。

古雷對於親吻的行為不厭其煩，那是過往他與加洛不曾做過，屬於戀人獨有，傳達愛意的方式。

隨著兩人的舌頭加深纏繞，加洛微張的眼睛舒服地瞇成細長的樣子。古雷抱著他，讓加洛正面靠向懷裡，由下捲起加洛的衣服拖掉後，輕柔的摩娑背部的肌膚，加洛的反應已經不像先前那般排斥，古雷修長的手指在富有彈性的肌肉上按壓，被溫柔碰觸的加洛主動貼近古雷，就像是在傳達喜歡被這麼對待。

手指順著背脊一路往下，加洛的身體起了一陣戰慄，尤其停留在尾椎的凹陷處時，反應特別劇烈，古雷因此放慢了速度，嘴唇離開了加洛，來到對方的頸側深吸著，那裡有著混合沐浴乳的香氣、加洛獨有的味道。

試探性地碰觸加洛的臀部，不出所料，加洛的身體立即僵硬起來，為了轉移對方的注意力，他輕輕地在加洛的頸側舔拭，忍著不發出聲的加洛終於溢出了細碎的呻吟，古雷一邊輕柔地按捏加洛的股瓣，一邊加深了舔舐的力道，鼓勵著加洛發出更多聲音。

另一手掠過了加洛的胸前，加洛的身體跟隨著碰觸發顫，在古雷含住胸前的尖端後，加洛瞬間彈起身子，但古雷箝制住了加洛的身體，制止了他的幅度，邊用手指搓捻加洛另一邊的乳頭，一邊執著地吸吮著，就像是故意要惹惱加洛，發出了下流的聲音，加洛的小腿試圖想要反擊，但下半身完全被古雷壓制。

「不要老是碰那裡……！」加洛用沙啞的嗓音向古雷抗議。

聽從加洛的話語，古雷稍微抽起身，加洛的下半身已經昂起，從剛才就抵著古雷的大腿，古雷讓他背對著自己，打算轉移攻略重心，用膝蓋入侵了加洛後腿間，一手扳開他的大腿，從膝窩內側撫摸至大腿根部，鮮少被人碰觸的敏感地帶讓加洛打了個大顫，手指隔著布料在加洛的敏感中心描摹著外型，揚起的布料頂端已經滲出濕意。

「古雷……」加洛無助地喊著，同時想要閉起大腿，但最終拿古雷的手莫可奈何。

作為安撫，古雷低下投親吻著加洛的額頭，同時撤下加洛的褲子，在沒有隔閡下赤手愛撫，細小的洞眼周遭早已泛著濕滑，古雷的手抹開了液體，擴大黏潤的面積，以便可以盡情掌握加洛而不讓他感到疼痛，接著用手指勒著根部，加洛反射性後仰，頭部枕在古雷的肩窩，古雷在他耳邊輕道：「加洛，你喜歡我怎麼做？」

「怎麼可能說出來！」過於羞恥的話語讓加洛大喊。

「是嗎？」雖然這麼回應，但是加洛竟然還有餘力能嘴硬，古雷想著看來還要再多加把勁。

搓揉著龜頭與根部的交接點時，加洛發出了悶哼抖動著，身體比嘴巴更老實，這麼想的古雷一邊讚美著加洛：「好可愛。」，一邊咬上了加洛的耳朵，並且加快在對方陰莖上來回滑動的手，突如其來的動作讓加洛撐起了腿，拼命地咬牙忍著，但還是因為超過負荷的舒服讓嗚咽聲從嘴裡洩出，彷彿無助的幼犬一樣。

那樣的姿態對於古雷來說就像是上等的催情劑，因此脹大的陰莖用力地蹭著加洛股辦的凹陷處，加洛顫動的幅度越大，古雷也感受到手上的陰莖蓄勢待發，更加地圈緊，跟隨加洛發出的哭喊聲，勃發的精液也噴濺在古雷的手上。

「你很努力了。」

喘著氣放鬆的加洛聽到古雷這麼說，撐起了手肘攻擊他，同時察覺背後被某個堅硬的物體抵住而呆住了。

「你還真的能勃起——」

「喜歡的對象在自己面前展露媚態，這不是理所當然的嗎？」在這樣的狀態下，還能說出如此煞風景的話語，讓古雷徹底拿他沒轍。

想到什麼而振作起來的加洛，轉身看向古雷說著：「這次輪到我了，只有你老是碰我不公平，而且你也忍得很難受吧？」

看著躍躍欲試的加洛，古雷垂下頭嘆了一口氣，接著讓步往後癱坐著，被加洛毫無情調地扯下褲子。

自己的陰莖毫無保留地展現在加洛面前，「好厲害……」看著對方閃閃發亮的眼睛以及感嘆詞，古雷有些哭笑不得：「這個時候該說謝謝嗎？」

加洛放輕了力道用雙手握著古雷的根部，感受著加洛乾燥的雙手以及體溫，讓古雷變得有些焦慮。

「啊……變大了！」加洛發出驚呼。

「你是笨蛋嗎？」

但是加洛的動作停了下來：「古雷，你平常都怎麼來的？」

「……照著你平常的習慣就行了！」這麼說的古雷才想到加洛一直都是做比說得快的傢伙。

「是嗎？」加洛的手緩慢地動了起來。

想著下次這些記憶就能夠派上用場，這時從頂端傳來了溫熱的觸感以及，低下頭望去，加洛低下頭含住了古雷陰莖的前端，讓古雷驚訝大喊：「加洛，等等！」

但加洛只是抬起眼看著他挑釁地笑了，看起來有些逞強，但仍是努力地用口腔包裹住古雷的前端，「你這傢伙……」端正的面容如今因為吞吐著過大的陰莖而有些扭曲，連同好勝的眼神都變得淫靡起來， 與平常極大的反差在古雷看來無比煽情。

察覺到口中物體再度膨脹，加洛帶著責備的目光看了過來，是在指責讓他更難行動了吧？但是沒辦法，錯又不是在古雷身上，他將一手放在加洛的頭上，就像在催促。

古雷可以感受到加洛伸出了舌頭，在頂端開始滑動，從下半身傳來銳利的快感讓古雷發出感嘆，彷彿被鼓勵的加洛更加賣力的動作，有些笨拙，但是一想到加洛拼命地為著自己做不熟悉的事，啊──真是的，古雷摀住了雙眼，同時放在對方頭上的手也比先前施加了更多的力道。

加洛離開了古雷的分身，空氣的涼意讓古雷回到現實，他看著加洛用親吻的姿態再度輕觸、順著根部輕柔地吸吮，輔以雙手來回滑動，加洛的唾液混合前端的黏液，在動作下起了些許白沫，嚥了一口氣，口腔的溫熱再度包裹住古雷，雖然進入的範圍還不及全部的一半，但是古雷知道加洛夠努力了。

加洛的頭前後的移動，古雷的手搓揉著他的髮絲，陰莖的頂端時而抵著柔韌的舌頭、時而撞擊著濕潤的黏膜，還想要更多，古雷一直以來引以為豪的自制心，幾乎要在加洛的攻勢下崩潰，義手握成了拳頭，但加洛從口中的物體膨脹的情況察覺到古雷的窘態，他更進一步的吞嚥、同時縮緊了嘴，加快了來回的速度，下流的聲音充斥耳邊，就像是真正的交合一樣，劇烈的刺激衝擊著腦門，蓄積已久快感從下半身滿溢，最終在加洛的口中解放。

「笨蛋，快吐出來……！」本來還喘著氣沉浸在餘韻的古雷，看到加洛嘗試吞嚥著，連忙從一旁抽出面紙湊到他面前。

「好苦……」加洛緊皺著眉，古雷情緒複雜地摸了摸他的頭，一切都跟古雷想像的不一樣，原先想的是更加有情調的氣氛……真的是一碰上加洛就沒辦法。

稍微擦拭了一下，古雷對加洛下了指示：「好了，躺下。」加洛想說些什麼，但最終還是順從地躺下，古雷來到了加洛上方，被古雷身軀壟罩的加洛，緊張地吞著口水，古雷抓著加洛膝蓋內側張開他的腿，柔軟的股瓣被左右扳開，被迫展現的後孔隨著加洛的呼吸張闔，沾著潤滑液的手指輕撫著周邊的皺褶，接著朝柔軟的洞口探進去。

加洛一瞬間僵硬起來，但是古雷只在出口附近來回地抽動著，隨著時間適應的加洛，似乎逐漸透過古雷手指的動作得到了愉悅，「古雷……」用著眼神央求往更深處，溫暖的肉壁包裹著古雷的手指，四處按捏周遭的柔軟，一邊擴張一邊找尋加洛的前列腺，「唔……」在碰觸到某個地方時，加洛的身體大力彈跳了起來，手指感受到內壁輕微痙攣，「這裡？」古雷問著，「古雷……！」加洛帶著淚光瞪著他，但古雷裝作不明白加洛的表情，來回抽動，刻意朝著那點進攻，每當抽出手指時，都能明確感受穴口的張闔，加洛劇烈的喘氣，邊從嘴裡溢出了不成句的話語：「夠……了……」，雖然覺得有些可惜，但判斷達到確實擴張的效果，古雷停下手，拿起早已準備好的保險套撕開包裝，抓住套子的前端往早已屹立的陰莖戴上。

注意到加洛的目光，古雷問道：「怎麼了？」

「沒有，只是想著這東西真的進得去嗎……」

「……笨蛋。」兩手抬起了加洛的雙腳，古雷挺著腰用著陰莖抵著濕潤的穴口緩慢地突入。

「加洛，很痛嗎？」看著加洛緊皺著的眉頭，古雷問著，加洛雖然搖了搖頭，但眉頭仍然緊皺著一話不說。

「還是不要勉強。」古雷想抽出身，卻被加洛用雙腿夾住了，古雷低聲喝斥「加洛！」

「不，就這樣，我想感受古雷的全部。」加洛堅定地看向古雷。

「加洛……」

「你說性是合作，但是一直在顧慮我的你，也沒辦法舒服吧？」

「如果太激烈的話你會受傷。」

「不行，說好你的一切都要展現給我看，所以，全部都給我！」就像要將古雷納入懷抱似的，加洛伸出了手，同時眼神真摯地凝望著，那雙眼眸是如此澄澈，以至於古雷能夠明白他的真心。

全部給我。

那是由加洛口中說出，能讓古雷‧佛塞特解放的最強話語。

曾經什麼也沒給過加洛的古雷，如果是加洛要求，他會把一切可以獻上的都奉獻給加洛。

古雷抱著加洛，挺直腰一口氣全部進去了，加洛因為突如其來的衝擊弓起了身體，全身都顫抖著。

「沒問題，全部給你。」我的身軀、我的靈魂、我的心臟、我的一切、全部都給你。

一直以來擅長忍痛的加洛，努力地抬起頭，看著同樣因為不適而皺著眉的古雷，加洛露出了微笑說著：「不用忍耐，這樣就好了。」

沒錯，這樣就好了，無論是疼痛還是快感，通通都是古雷給他的；無論是憎恨還是愛意，加洛都毫無保留的接受。

古雷想著，以前以為這份感情只會傷害加洛，但是看到現在的加洛，古雷心中最後一點遲疑，終於被消弭，徹底完敗。

「……我愛你。」心中洶湧的感情，最後還是只能化為這句話，就像是要把加洛整個人鑲進自己身體似的，古雷用力的抱緊了他，彷彿第一次得到禮物的幼童一樣，戀戀不捨。

「所以我說了，證明給我看。」加洛雙腿夾緊了古雷的腰，催促著。

膨脹的陰莖竭盡所能地來回突進，加洛的內壁就像在抵抗古雷的侵略一般不斷地擠壓著，從最前端傳來的快感遍佈至全身，一邊渴望更多，但同時又矛盾地希望能體會當中纖細的差異，而在古雷來到內壁較淺的部分時，加洛總會依戀般地緊縮著內壁，真的是──「好孩子。」就像褒獎似，古雷加快了速度，加洛跟隨著古雷的動作斷續地喘息著，紅潤的肌膚泛著濕潤，半闔的眼睫也因為愉悅不時跳動，最初的不適已遠去，取而代之的是能夠摧毀理智與羞恥的快樂，加洛仰著頭發出了甜膩的哭喊聲。

古雷再度吻上了加洛，一直以來沉著的態度被焦躁毀壞，連帶著親吻都變得貪婪起來，粗魯的動作使得兩人的齒列碰撞，但是那樣卻令古雷更加亢奮，就像是脫去一切的包袱，只為了滿足赤裸的渴望。

古雷握住了加洛聳立的陰莖滑動著，碰觸的同時加洛的身體劇烈地顫動，加洛無意識地更加抬高了腿，就像為了能夠盡可能讓古雷到達更深處，每一次的抽動，從腰際湧出的快感都在往上攀升，直到最高峰處，衝擊般的愉悅襲擊大腦，加洛無可抑制的因為高潮而全身痙攣，同時反射性地夾緊了腿，而被加洛強烈絞緊的古雷發出了呻吟，更加地挺進，就像是要把全數都噴灑在加洛的內部，伴隨著加洛斷續噴濺在古雷腹部的精液，過於刺激的快感讓加洛忘我地微微張開了嘴，舌頭也放鬆地伸了出來。

高潮過後的無力感讓兩人癱在床上，看著懷中的加洛，古雷的胸口充斥著一股無以名狀的心情，因為過於陌生，古雷不知道用「幸福」來稱呼這份感情是否合適；不，應該說只能是幸福了，他擁緊加洛，因為除此之外，古雷再無冀求。

＊

古雷被旁邊的動作驚醒。

床的另一邊不自然的凹陷下去，抬起頭，剛起身的加洛與他對上眼。

「抱歉，把你吵醒了。」

從窗口透出的晨光灑落在加洛身上，讓他整個人都像裹了一層光暈，連紺色的髮絲表面都鍍上白金的色澤，然而背著光的臉蛋晦暗不明，原先端正的五官在陰影中顯得更加柔和，他對著古雷微笑，昨天撼動著古雷的感情又逐漸在胸口甦醒。

古雷揉了揉臉，一邊想著昨夜，一邊對現狀感到不可思議，兩個人在床上共度的早晨，不久前對古雷來說還太過遙遠。

該怎麼界定兩人的關係呢？古雷認為他們之間並不完全是戀愛，但若非戀的盲目，恐怕古雷不會有勇氣伸手攫取吧？可是就算不只是戀人那樣單純的關係，也很好，無法簡單說明的關係，不就同時也象徵著難以切斷的聯繫嗎？

兩年前的那時候，帕納索斯升空的夜晚，一度以為兩人就此別離，但中間的轉折對於古雷來說，幾乎等同於爆炸般的發展，最後迎來了加洛他們的勝利，以及自己的失敗。

就像現在兩人的關係一樣，一口氣就飛越交際的標準步驟，結果還是莫名其妙地達陣，他的人生只要一碰到加洛，就會朝預定外的方向駛去。

事到如今，還在說些什麼──但是，有這樣的認知，對古雷來說是很重要的，因為必須誠實面對古雷自身與加洛。所以，倘若這是古雷‧佛塞特的失敗，那又有什麼關係呢？畢竟這次，這不是由他的意志所決定的嗎？

加洛開心的時候能大聲笑著、生氣的時候無所顧慮，在古雷面前不再有所顧及──那就是古雷的希望。

「加洛，我愛你。」

「……一大早在說些什麼。」還聽不習慣的加洛，皺起了眉頭，但是說完後，加洛湊了過去，在古雷的臉頰上落下一吻。

Fin.


End file.
